


A Glass of Water (Ryouta Kise)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Your body jerked forward when a weight was added to your back, arms wrapped tight around your neck. From the corner of your eye, you could see a mess of blonde hair.You patted his arm lightly and he loosened his grip. “What’s up, Kise?”
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	A Glass of Water (Ryouta Kise)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 387 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Kuroko no Basket ☁



* * *

Your body jerked forward when a weight was added to your back, arms wrapped tight around your neck. From the corner of your eye, you could see a mess of blonde hair.

You patted his arm lightly and he loosened his grip. “What’s up, Kise?”

“Nothing~” He sang after releasing his grip completely. “I just wanted to walk home with you~!”

You raised an eyebrow, questioning his motive. Actually, you didn’t want to know.

Shaking your head, you continued on your way towards your apartment. Kise easily caught up to you with his long legs and fell into step beside you. Since his place was in the opposite direction, you were going to take a stab in the dark and say that he had every intention of going to your place.

You walked in silence for several minutes before he called your name.

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you like Midorimacchi?”

“Huh?”

You stopped, looking at him in confusion. Where did that question come from all of a sudden? You knew he had a motive for wanting to walk with you but you never expected that.

“Well,” He stopped in front of you, his hands behind his back as he looked up at the sky. “Whenever he’s around, you act really moody. And you always give him attitude when you talk to him. You give him dirty looks, too…”

You didn’t answer at first, turning your own gaze up to the sky.

It was crystal blue with very few clouds. The ones that did occupy the sky were so thin, they might as well have not been there at all. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as hot as the weatherman had predicted.

You could feel Kise’s golden eyes on your face.

“Why do you hate him?” He questioned softly, his long fingers tugging on the end of your shirt.

With a sigh, you ran a hand through your hair, closing your eyes to collect your thoughts. “I don’t hate him, Kise. I just…”

“Just what?”

“I don’t know…” You paused. “I’ll put it this way. I don’t exactly hate him, but if he were on fire and I had a glass of water, I’d drink it.”

He blinked, his school bag sliding off his shoulder. “E-Eh?”

You shrugged, picking his bag up and walking past him. “You asked.”

“W-Wait a minute!”

* * *


End file.
